Phillip Boutte, Jr.
|birthplace = Carson, California, USA |roles = Costume Illustrator }} Phillip Boutte, Jr. is a Costume Illustrator and Production Designer who worked as Costume Concept Illustrator on 's , 's , and is currently working on ' . For the first Trek film, Boutte, Jr. designed costume sketches for the characters played by Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Karl Urban, Zoe Saldana, Leonard Nimoy, and Douglas Tait. http://modusmaleficium.blogspot.de/2009/06/star-trek-illustrations.html Boutte, Jr. graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Illustration from in 2003. He broke into show business as production designer and property master on the 2004 low-budget horror movie Anna's Eve. He then worked as prop master on the short film West Bank Story, which won the 2006 Academy Award for Best Short Film, Live Action. Boutte, Jr. was production designer for the acclaimed 2007 romantic comedy I'm Through with White Girls (The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks). This film stars s Anthony Montgomery in the title role and also features s Cirroc Lofton. In addition to Star Trek, Boutte was a costume illustrator for the anticipated third film in the contemporary Mummy franchise, entitled The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. His other projects include the science fiction adventure Wasteland, on which he served as art director, the action film Dead Reckoning, on which he was production designer, and the family film Bedtime Stories, on which he was a costume illustrator. All of these films were released in 2008. Boutte has also been a production designer or art director for several music videos, including "Anthem" from the Rock n Roll Soldiers, Head Automatica's "Lying Through Your Teeth", and "9 in the Afternoon" from Panic at the Disco. Further credits as costume illustrator include the comic adaptation X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), the science fiction sequel Terminator Salvation (2009), 's "Sticky & Sweet Tour" (2010), the fantasy film Jonah Hex (2010), the science fiction thriller Inception (2010, with Tom Hardy), the drama The Social Network (2010), the fantasy/horror film Priest (2011, with Karl Urban), J.J. Abrams' mystery thriller Super 8 (2011), the comic adaptations Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth) and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), the fantasy films The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 and Part 2 (2011-2012), the action sequel Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011), the horror thriller The Cabin in the Woods (2012), the fantasy horror film Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), the comic adaptations Man of Steel (2013) and The Wolverine (2013), the sequel The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013), and Bryan Singer's comic sequel X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Kelsey Grammer). More recently, Boutte, Jr. worked as costume concept artist on the fantasy sequels The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (2014) and Part 2 (2015), the comedy sequel Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014), the science fiction adventure Insurgent (2015), the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss), the science fiction sequel Terminator: Genisys (2015), and the fantasy film The Last Witch Hunter (2015). External links * ModusMaleficium.blogspot.com – official blog * es:Phillip Boutte, Jr. Category:Costume department